Not an Ordinary Fairy Tale
by Tsubaki the Dark Priestess
Summary: Title says it all. Begins like Cinderella, with a twist, and will end... differently. Rated T for language.
1. History of a Hanyou

Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I never will, and…ITS NOT FAIR! (goes away to cry in a corner)

_Italics stand for thoughts, flashbacks, or emphasis.

* * *

_

Chapter One : History of a Hanyou

* * *

Not many people like it when two different kinds of people get married.

Take a demon and a human getting married, for instance. Many people would immediately protest this kind of marriage. After all, they would argue, shouldn't humans and demons get married to their _own _kind? _Not _each other?

Well, there was a couple that not only got married, but they even had a child. A boy, who was half-demon, half-human, which the couple named Inuyasha.

It is no wonder why the majority of the people in society instantly rejected him.

A _Hanyou? _Disgraceful, those closed-minded people commented to each other. A half-breed! He doesn't belong with _our kind, _both humans and youkais protested. _He's a freak. _

The talk got no better over time.

Now, it just so happened, that after a few years of being happily married, InuYasha's mortal father got killed when he got thrown off a horse while riding with a few of his friends. And so the Hanyou's beautiful Youkai mother had to raise him by herself.

Realizing that Inuyasha needed a male role-model in his life, the wealthy Youkai lady made a "respectable" marriage to another Youkai named Naraku, who had 2 daughters, Kanna and Kagura (whom Inuyasha instantly disliked).

What the lady didn't know was that when she married Naraku, she was basically sealing her and her son's fate. She died a few weeks later from a poison that mysteriously found itself in her drink…leaving Naraku with all her wealth.


	2. Two different sides of a sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, got it? Okay, good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Two different sides of a sunrise

* * *

Many years soon passed afterwards. But to the Hanyou, Inuyasha, they seemed countless.

By right, Inuyasha was supposed to inherit his parents large estate after their deaths, but Naraku made sure that _he _ended up with everything. Naraku was greedy, and spent what seemed to be an endless supply of money to make sure he and his horrible daughters lived in perfect comfort.

And, of course, he could care less about that Hanyou stepson of his.

* * *

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha," a shrill, annoying little voice shouted into InuYasha's ear, "Master InuYa--"

WHAM!

The flea called Myoga blinked in surprise as he was flattened by Inuyasha's palm.

Inuyasha opened one large, amber eye and looked down at the flea in his hand. "What the hell do you want _now, _Myoga," he yawned and sat up, "It's the middle of the night!"

"Actually, it is early morning," Myoga corrected him, and squeaked as Inuyasha gave him an annoyed look, "But…see… I was in the hall…Lord Naraku…get up, Master Inuyasha--"

"You're not making any sense." Inuyasha growled, picking some straw out of his silvery-white hair, "What's going on?"

" I was out in the hall when I heard Lord Naraku tell his daughter, Lady Kagura, that he is going on a journey to the city—now!" Myoga was frantic, running around in a frenzied circle in Inuyasha's hand.

"Now?" Inuyasha whined, giving another tremendous yawn, "He's going on a journey, now!"

"YES!"

"Okay, fine," Inuyasha slowly got up and stretched. His ears twitched. " I don't hear him coming… I just hear _them._" He nodded his head, indicating the horses in the stalls behind him.

"But he IS!"

"I know—I know," Inuyasha assured him, "But since we sleep here in the stables, I don't have to rush and get him a horse. Besides, he isn't very fast or anything…"

Footsteps were heard outside, and Inuyasha sighed with irritation. He began to look for Naraku's saddle.

* * *

_What a beautiful sunrise!_

Higurashi Kagome glanced outside her bedroom window, pushing aside her thick, velvet curtains. She was looking at the sky, enjoying the vibrant sunlight that began to appear over the horizon. Below her window, in the garden, the trees her mother had ordered planted were had a soft golden hue to them.

There was a polite knock at the door.

"Come in," Kagome turned to her bedroom door, just as a servant rushed in and set her breakfast on a little portable table. Almost as quickly as she had come, the servant disappeared back through the large door.

Kagome sighed and went to have breakfast.

As she ate her toast, she began to wish (not for the first time, either), that her bid sister Kikyou would return soon. She was the only person to talk to in the castle, for most of the servants didn't really want to talk to her. She supposed that they must feel uncomfortable talking to a princess, or maybe they just thought she was stuck up.

Kikyou was hardly ever home. She was usually on some trip out of the country, trying to learn all sorts of things that she would need later in life, when she'd become Queen. After all, she was the oldest.

She wondered where Kikyou was now.

Kagome finished eating and looked outside her window once more, before getting dressed and going to study with her tutor.

* * *

After several trying minutes, Naraku finally left on his journey…but not before throwing hidden insults at Inuyasha—informing him that the horse he had picked out was completely unacceptable, and what kind of a person could pick such a weak and sickly animal for someone of _his _status to ride on? But then again, what could he, Naraku, have expected of such an unintelligent, crude, and simple-minded Hanyou?

It took a lot for Inuyasha to restrain himself from blowing up, but he managed too, soothing himself (somehow) that once Naraku left, he'd be able to go back to sleep.

In fact, once Naraku did leave, he was just about to lie down when he heard banging on the stable door.

"Open the door!"

Inuyasha groaned when he realized it was Kagura. Well, he'd better go see what _she _wanted, or else he'd never get any sleep.

He got up, opened the door wide enough for him to be able to stick his head through the opening. Unfortunately, Kagura happened to yell "Inuyasha!" at the same instant, nearly deafening him.

"What," he roared back, "Can't you see I'm trying to--"

"I could care less what you are doing," Kagura snapped at him impaciently, "We need more wood, Inuyasha. Go chop some more."

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Inuyasha scowled, shutting the door.

Kagura re-opened it. "Now, Inubaka!"

Inuyasha's face reddened at the old childhood taunt. "Shut up, bitch!"

"What did you say," Kagura's red, pinkish eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Keh. Don't tell me you've gone deaf," He glared daggers right back at her.

There were several minutes of intense staring, and then…

"Get the wood, "Kagura snapped, "or I'll tell Father."

She left, closing the door with a hateful slam.

Several minutes later, Inuyasha was outside chopping wood, glancing at the windows of the house, wondering if Kagura was sitting inside, laughing at him. He paused, noticing the sun rise, and watching the beauty of the sky.

Would he ever be able to get away from those idiots, Naraku and his girls?

_Yeah, if you ever get any money you'll be able to, _he told himself, and set down another log to chop.


	3. Getting Through

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant person who created it (not me).

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Through

* * *

After Kagome left her bedroom and was painting with her Art tutor, she heard a wonderful piece of news.

"Your majesty, your royal sister will be returning in a month. Don't you think she will be disappointed when she realizes that you can't even paint a simple still-life yet," her tutor said in a very annoyed tone, "Now you must concen--"

Kagome accidentally splashed a large quantity of red paint on her canvas.

"What," she glanced up in excitement, "Kikyou's coming back in a month?"

"Yes," her tutor said in irritation, "In fact, there is going to be a Royal Ball held in her honor. Rumor has it that this ball is to find Lady Kikyou a groom. Your royal mother is planning it right now as we speak."

Kagome was in shock. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And its all very exciting, Lady Kagome, but you must concentrate on your work. Continue."

Slightly more cheerful, Kagome began to try and repair the damage she had done to her canvas. As soon as the lesson was over, she'd go to her mother and see if the rumor about the Ball was true.

And even if Kikyou was going to find a husband at the Ball and get married or not, Kagome couldn't wait to see her sister…it had been about a year since she had seen her last, and who knew? This Ball could certainly cure her of her loneliness, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

Time passed by quickly, and there were only a few days left until the Royal Ball.

Everyone in the entire kingdom had heard about the celebration. There was an atmosphere of excitement in the air, and no one was spared from being infected by it. Kagome had do deal with much activity in the castle, but Inuyasha had to deal with just as much pandemonium within his stepfamily's house.

Though he wasn't particularly interested in the Ball, Kanna and Kagura certainly were, shopping nonstop for potential Ball gowns contentedly. They went everywhere—from the village they lived in, to the city where the Ball was being held, entering every store their eyes would spy. Luckily for them, the village that they lived in was close to the city, so they had many hours to spend shopping before returning home.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't wait until the whole silly affair was over. Because Naraku seemed to think that his delicate daughters needed help with their shopping, Inuyasha was dragged along, where he spent countless, never-ending hours sitting on top of the carriage, holding the horses' reins and waiting for the girls to get out of the stores, helping them carry their purchases, and listening to their annoying chatter (well, mostly Kagura's chatter, because Kanna rarely spoke, even when excited).

"What's the point of the that stupid…Ball…thing anyway," he asked Myoga one day when he came along for the ride.

"The point," Myoga was slightly startled by the question, "The point? The point is to have _fun_, Master."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's dumb."

"Oh no, it's really quite enjoyable…"

"Are you talking to yourself _again, _Inuyasha," Kagura appeared out of one of the stores, holding several packages and cocking an eyebrow, "Get down from there and help me with these."

Scowling, Inuyasha jumped down from his driver's seat and took the boxes she carried and put them in the carriage. As he straightened them inside, Myoga spoke very quietly in his ear.

" You wouldn't mind if I had a bite to eat, would you, Master Inuyasha?" He nodded his head towards the two girls. Inuyasha smirked.

"Go on ahead…besides, if you do, they'll just think I have fleas again and leave me at home."

* * *

That night, after arriving back home, and Inuyasha was about to go sleep, when Myoga spoke.

"You really don't want to go?."

Inuyasha slightly cracked open an eye. "What are you talking about," he asked sleepily, "Go where?."

"To the Ball of course."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I guess so. I dunno…I don't really care. Maybe."

"Are you going to, though?"

"No." Inuyasha gave a low sigh and shifted around on his straw trying to get comfortable, "_Naraku _doesn't want me to. Besides, don't cha need to look kinda dressy for that sort of thing?"

"I could get you some suitable clothes, Master."

"Yeah, right."

"I could! I found something suitable about a week ago…"

"Keh."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I could still show you where the clothes are, Master. They aren't Lord Naraku's or anything, and I'm sure I'd be something you'd like…it's a special haori your father once had, and there are also a few other things…"

Inuyasha sat upright, making Myoga almost fall out of his head. "What? Where? Show me!"

* * *

After the death of his mother, Inuyasha's possessions, as well as inheritance, had been basically lost to him. Naraku had sold most of his things (after all, the youkai was money hungry), and left his stepson with nothing. So if the Hanyou ever found anything that had once belonged to his parents, he would guard his treasure fiercely, for fear that Naraku, Kagura, or Kanna would try to take it away.

At the moment, Inuyasha and Myoga crept through the night, and silently slipped into the dark house, trying to make as little noise as possible. Inuyasha felt slightly uneasy about sneaking into the manor—he really wasn't allowed inside, but then again that was Myoga's fault. (Naraku and his daughters had accidentally mistaken Myoga for a _real_ flea once, and since then he wasn't allowed inside—they thought Inuyasha was infested with the creatures.)

"Down that hallway," Myoga whispered as they got inside. He motioned to a hallway that was to their left, luckily, nowhere near the stepfamily's bedrooms.

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly and strolled quietly through it. They passed many dark doors, but didn't go inside one—Inuyasha waited for Myoga to speak to tell him where he should stop, but Myoga didn't say anything until they reached the very end of the hall.

"Now what? There's nothing here," Inuyasha muttered quietly in annoyance, staring at the wall he had stopped in front of.

Myoga hopped off him. "Hmm…," he carefully looked inside a crack in the stone wall, "Yes, actually there is, Master Inuyasha. Behind this wall there is a hidden room. I can easily get through it, but I don't know how _you'll _manage it…."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the longer wait to come guys! I don't have a computer at home, so until I come back to school, you won't be getting any updates for a while! Thank you so much chibi, alaskangirl24, Hearii-sama, and QT102! Your support means a lot… and also to anyone who didn't review, but still read it…I also apologize if it sounds kinda rushed or confusing, I really wanted to update before Thursday, you know. Okay, well, Ja ne! And Happy Holidays!


	4. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from this fanfic but the plot…no characters are mine, they belong to their brilliant creator.

Chapter 4 : Getting Ready

Inuyasha exploded.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me--," he howled with rage, as Myoga frantically shushed him, " That you don't know how to get me through! Then what was the point of even _telling _me!"

"Well, I…," Myoga's voice trailed off, "I know there's a way for you to get in, I just—uh—don't know how…to… get you in," he finished in a quiet, faltering voice, as Inuyasha stood behind him, cracking his knuckles menacingly, " Er… Okay…I'll go find a way!" He quickly zoomed through the crack in the wall.

Annoyed, Inuyasha growled softly under his breath. When he got his hands around that Myoga…

He kicked the wall in frustration, suppressing a howl as pain shot up his leg.

Well, at least he knew he couldn't kick the solid wall down.

Several impatient minutes passed….

"Did you find a way in yet," he tapped at the wall, a little loudly , just in case that Myoga couldn't hear his words. He waited, but there was no answer.

"Damn him. The least he could do is say something," he muttered, and leaned against the wall.

At that instant, the wall swung _inwards, _sending him sprawling over backwards, making him hit his head against the hard, stone floor.

"Ow! Dammit," he cursed, and stood up, rubbing the back of his skull to lessen the painful blow.

The important thing was that he managed to get inside, right?

" Are you alright, Master Inuyasha," Myoga appeared out of nowhere, jumping onto his right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Literally, Inuyasha brushed him aside, with some impatience, "What is this place anyways?" He glanced around the hidden room curiously, taking in the sights.

The hidden room they were standing in wasn't very big, it was, probably, the smallest room in the entire manor. On one corner of the room, there was a small, dusty, dirty window, letting in some faint starlight…all over the corners of that room, there were cobwebs, draped thickly over the walls, like thin, delicate tapestries. Everything was covered with a fine layer of dust, the walls, the floor, and including the only furniture in the room, which happened to be a few chairs and a table.

"There it is. There's the haori of your father's, Master Inuyasha," Myoga jumped to the table in the middle of the room, pointing to an object that was folded neatly near the edge of the table. "The haori of the fire-rat."

"The what, now?" Inuyasha walked over to the table and took the dusty haori off, unfolding and shaking it clean, inspecting it with a critical eye.

"The haori of the fire-rat," Myoga repeated. "It protects against fire. It was your father's, passed on generation through generation. It's an old family heir-loom."

"Heirloom? Doesn't that mean it ought to belong in a museum somewhere?"

Myoga sighed, shaking his head. "No! I mean, yes! I mean, no! It's _yours _Master. Though undoubtedly people might want to preserve it in a museum somewhere—but that isn't the point! You should wear it to the Ball! It doesn't look old fashioned, or even out of style for this sort of occasion."

"Ah, I might wear it, then," Inuyasha drawled in an unconcerned voice, "If I go, I mean."

"Oh, yes. Lord Naraku didn't want you to go, did he?"

"Of course that Bastard doesn't want me to go!" Inuyasha snapped, irritated. "He hates the sight of me. He's embarrassed to have a Hanyou stepson. Keh. I hate the sight of _him, _too."

"So, you're going to listen to Lord Naraku and not go?" Myoga questioned.

"I didn't say that," Inuyasha snapped, " I'll go if I want to. I don't _care _what _Naraku _says."

"And he said no, correct?"

"Yeah, he said no!"

"Then are you going?" Myoga finally asked.

Inuyasha though it over for a moment.

"Yeah, I think I will," He replied, and once again looked down at the fire-rat haori that had belonged to his human father.

The day of the Ball swiftly arrived, and when it did, Kagome was both excited and nervous. She already had a beautiful blue gown picked out weeks beforehand, and when she put it on, and adorned herself with stunning, delicate-looking jewelry, she went to go look at herself in her large, vertical mirror.

Her reflection stared back at her, with wide-eyes.

_Is that really me?_, she wondered, putting a hand to her face.

Kagome hadn't been aware of how much she had changed since she had reached puberty. As a child, she had been awkward and clumsy, and now… well, she was still awkward and clumsy, but she looked more…like an adult.

_I look a little like Kikyou, _she thought with some shock. _I mean, not a whole lot, but you can see the resemblance between us. But Kikyou is gorgeous and I'm just… pretty. Pretty normal._

She snorted and laughed. Gods, this was stupid.

_I'm just who I am, _she finally decided, _It doesn't matter whether or not I look like Kikyou. _

Feeling a bit better about herself, Kagome turned and went to see whether or not she could help with any more Ball preparations.

Back at Naraku's Manor, the preparations were over and done with.

Inuyasha stood inside the stables, after being told by Naraku that he had to remain at home and make sure nobody broke in or tried to steal anything. He was also instructed not to steal anything himself, though he had never done such a thing (nor did he want to).

Near sunset, a carriage came from the city to take Naraku and his two daughters away (this was some sort of service provided to all the people over the small country, to encourage more guests to attend).

After they left, Inuyasha began to get ready, cleaning himself up and putting on the fire-rat haori that, surprisingly, was a perfect fit. It seemed so perfect, it could have been made for him.

And then something happened. He began to change, to transform into a human. His hair, which was usually silvery white, turned black, and his usual claws and fangs disappeared.

He had forgotten that tonight was the night of the new moon!

"Master Inuyasha?" Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Are you still going to the Ball, anyways?"

Inuyasha smiled recklessly, his now dark brown eyes glittered in the darkness as he stepped out into the night. "Yeah, I think I still am, Myoga," he answered, remembering that neither Naraku nor Kagura or Kanna had ever seen him as a human…and not caring whether or not they did now.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the long update and the bad spacing, if there is any. Next chapter is the Ball… I will try to upload it soon. Thanks to fluffylover666, rustyspoons (For Reviewing twice!), Nessya, QT102, and WaterAlchemist27! You guys ROCK! Thanks for making me feel loved! And to those who don't review, and just read. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	5. Kagome meets Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…none of the characters, nothing (but the plot). I don't own Inuyasha.

………………………………..

Chapter five: Kagome meets Inuyasha

………………………………….

The door of a carriage opened at the Palace where the Ball was being held. A few seconds later, a beautiful woman stepped out of it.

She was the Lady Kikyou, the next Queen, Lady Kagome's sister, and the most sought after woman in the entire kingdom. She stepped into the castle with a slow, regal step, every movement more graceful than the last.

Kikyou had long, silken black hair, usually in a low ponytail, but at the moment it was lose and it cascaded down her back, like a black waterfall. If you were to put Kagome and Kikyou both side by side at the moment, you'd think they were a strange sort of identical twin sisters (even though Kikyou was one or two years older than Kagome). They looked almost exactly alike, but if Kikyou, where walked gracefully, Kagome would stumble, and where Kikyou's beauty was cold and distant, Kagome's was warm and caring.

They were as different as night and day.

As Kikyou walked inside, and all the Ball guests looked at her with both admiring and jealous glances (coming from the female guests), Inuyasha, like most of the male guests, was instantly hypnotized by her beauty, even though he shrugged the entranced feeling away. After all, he told himself, he hadn't come here to try and capture Kikyou's heart…he had come here just to disobey Naraku and have fun, even though he didn't know what one did at these Balls…

With that thought in mind, he and the rest of the guests were admitted into the castle.

………………………

Kagome had been expecting a lot of people to come to the Royal Ball, but she hadn't expected _this _many people! It seemed that everywhere you turned there was people—whether it was at the dance floor, the dining room, or even the kitchens, the large mobs of people were everywhere!

It also seemed that everywhere _she _turned she was asked to dance. Being a princess, she had to be polite and accept—even though she was certain her feet would fall off any moment now from all the dancing she was doing. Then she realized that she shouldn't be complaining, because ever since Kikyou arrived, Kikyou herself hadn't even had a chance to sit down.

And Kikyou had arrived several _hours _ago!

Finally, after dancing with some nice Lord for about several minutes, she managed to, somehow, slip away unnoticed into the gardens outside, feeling instant relief as she stepped away from the castle. The interior of the Palace, it had seemed, had been suffocating—she hadn't realized it until she was able to freely inhale the brisk, uncluttered night air that had rushed over to greet her.

But even then, the garden was crowded, or so it seemed, and she walked away from the few couples who were leisurely strolling around, admiring the roses, flowers, and trees aloud. Then, by herself, she enjoyed the peaceful silence….

…that was suddenly shattered by someone running past her so fast, she had not enough time to get away.

"Move it!" that someone shouted at her, as he pushed past, his long, black hair streaming out behind him as he ran. He leapt into some bushes up ahead, and was immediately hidden from view.

Kagome blinked in confusion. What was going on..?

A few seconds later, her question was answered.

"Where did he go?"

An enormous crowd of girls and women burst from the garden entrance.

"He's got to be around here somewhere!"

"Keep looking for him!"

"Gods, he was so _cute!_ He has to dance with me!"

"Nuh-uh! With me!"

"You're wrong! He saw me first!"

"Well, _I _saw _him _first!"

"SO? I bet he thought I looked beautiful!"

"My grandma looks prettier than you!"

"Shut up, everyone! I saw him first so _I _get him!"

"No you didn't. I did!"

"He has to be a Prince, I know it! And even if he isn't, he'll be mine!"

The women began to fight amongst themselves, screaming at each other, arguing, and a few were even about to start to get into cat-fights with each other.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked, as she walked over to the almost hysterical women.

"We're looking for a man," one of them explained helpfully, "Wearing a red haori…"

"Hey, I saw him," Kagome exclaimed, excited, and instantly regretted her words.

"WHAT!"

"Really!"

"WHERE!" They all cried in unison.

"I—uh—didn't you just see him? He ran, thataway, right back inside while you all weren't looking!" Kagome lied, pointing back into the Palace.

Everyone scrambled back inside.

Relieved, Kagome strolled back to the bushes were the guy was hiding.

"They're gone," she informed him, leaning against a tree.

The man stood up. "Uh…thanks," he looked mildly surprised, "Why did you help me out?"

"Well, I know I wouldn't want a horde of screaming guys after me…I mean, those girls seemed a little crazy, you know?" She giggled, looking at the man in the eyes, and realizing that he wasn't as old as she had thought he was. He seemed to be about her age.

The boy chuckled darkly. "You have no idea." He shook his head, annoyed. "I've been running from those girls _all night."_

"So, are you really a Prince?" Kagome asked, remembering one of the girls screaming words.

"Hell, no. More like the opposite," he answered, "I shouldn't have come here. This Ball was a waste of time. It wasn't fun or anything. Stupid Myoga," he added under his breath.

"Have you danced with Lady Kikyou yet?" Kagome asked him, curiously.

For a second, the boy was startled. "No…why?" He looked at Kagome, noticing that she looked similar to the Princess Kikyou. "You're not her, are you?"

Kagome laughed, amused. "If I were her, I wouldn't have a chance to get away! No, I'm not her, but maybe if you danced with Kikyou, you might not regret coming. In fact, all the men who _have _danced with her acted like they thought it wasn't a waste of time."

"Keh. I still would, I bet," he said under his breath.

"But…don't you think she's beautiful? Everyone thinks she is." Kagome tried hard not to sigh.

"I can't dance," the guy admitted, "I'd make a fool of myself in front of everyone if I tried….but who cares? I don't want to dance with a spoiled Princess anyways."

Kagome shrugged, about to inform him that _she _was a spoiled Princess, but she didn't. "You sure you don't want to? I'll give you a quick lesson, if you want."

He hesitated. "Fine. I got nothing better to do anyways."

………………………………

So for the next few hours, Kagome and the boy (who introduced himself as Inuyasha) danced around the garden, their movements slow, jerky, and awkward at first, but they improved after that while.

Kagome proclaimed that Inuyasha was a success after several hours had passed that he had last stepped on her toes.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said, as they stepped away from each other, "You know, I think I'll try to dance with her now, you know, Kikyou."

"You're ready enough." Kagome said helpfully, She felt strange now, that she had stopped dancing. She missed his light touch around her waist and hand. While they had danced, he had been clumsy, but always tried to make sure he hadn't been too rough with her. He had tried to be considerate.

"I guess I'll see you later." Kagome smiled.

"I guess," he replied, and turned and strolled back into the dance hall.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry if I made either Kagome or Inuyasha sound OCC. I tend to make people sound different when I write fics…Thanks to QT102 and fluffylover foryour support! Thanks so much for reading! Ja ne!


	6. Meeting Kikyou

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, of course.

………………………………..

Chapter six: Meeting Kikyou

………………………………

Nobody at the Ball was sure of where the boy in the red haori had come from, but when he strolled through the dance room, looking like some valiant hero from out of a fairy tale, it was natural that many girls wanted to catch his eye.

But he didn't see any of them…except for one, the most beautiful figure in the entire room that was dancing so gracefully she seemed to be gliding.

Kagome's sister, Lady Kikyou.

Like most of the men, this boy, seemed to be transfixed on Lady Kikyou, and no other. He didn't stop his purposeful walk towards her, no matter how many girls seemed to come from out of nowhere to try and talk to him. He ignored them all, inching ever closer to the beautiful woman who was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Noticing that he wasn't paying attention to anyone but Lady Kikyou, most of the girls got discouraged and finally gave up.

Kikyou had also spotted Inuyasha. She watched him from a distance as he approached, but she didn't give any outward signs of noticing him. She wondered who he was, this man that looked so handsome that was coming towards her…

Managing to slip away from her dance partner, she made her way to Inuyasha, who seemed to be waiting for her, and asked her to dance, which she was only too glad to do.

She didn't know why, but she had a strange attraction to this longhaired stranger. As they slowly waltzed together in plain sight of the guest, there were several minutes of silence between the two, until Kikyou finally spoke.

"I haven't ever seen you around here before," she said, as she leaned ever so subtly to him, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha," said the man, blinking.

"Are you a Prince, Inuyasha?"

This remark really seemed to confuse him. "No…why?"

"I just had a funny feeling you might be some kind of a Prince," said Kikyou. "You dance as good as one, anyways."

_If you knew I just learned this a few hours ago, you wouldn't think like that, _Inuyasha thought, repressing a smile.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a few more minutes, and Inuyasha could feel dozens of eyes on them, even though there were mostly other dancers around them. He felt uncomfortable, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Kikyou.

"Then are you some sort of Lord, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was startled, but shook his head. "Nah, I'm just a regular person."

"You don't seem so ordinary," said Kikyou, smiling up at him, "You don't look like a regular person, and don't act like one. Most men tonight have been trying to impress me with stupid, mindless tales about all the brave deeds they've ever done, hoping to get married to me…but you…I sense you're different from the rest…"

She glanced to a secluded balcony that was slightly farther away from the dance. "Inuyasha…I think I'd like to get to know you better…Come. Let's go over to that balcony. Then we can talk in private."

They strode to the balcony, arm in arm, and it was at that instant that everybody could see Kikyou marrying this tall, mysterious stranger that no one seemed to know anything about. As they approached, two of the Palace guards quickly drew the curtain behind the Princess and the guest she seemed to have taken a liking to, so that they could have some privacy, making sure no one would follow them, and hovering nearby for Lady Kikyou's protection.

Kikyou let go of his arm, and sank gracefully into one of the two chairs that overlooked the garden. Inuyasha hesitated, and then joined her. He wondered if that girl he had danced with was still below in the garden…

"It isn't easy to speak about this…" Kikyou suddenly spoke beside him, "But…have you ever had to do something that you never wanted to do, yet knew you had to?"

"Er…" Inuyasha was reminded of the countless number of times he had never wanted to do things for Naraku and his daughters, but he didn't think Kikyou was talking about something that minor. "Like what, exactly?"

"I am obligated to pick and find a husband soon," Kikyou looked beyond him, far away, over the tops of the trees, "I know I have to pick someone that will make a good husband, _and _King and rule side by side with him until our deaths…it is such a difficult decision, and I am afraid…" Her voice trailed off, and she turned to him.

"What'll happen if you don't pick someone?"

"Then all of the country's advisors will decide which Prince would be a good ruler, and all of the marriage will be for political reasons."

"Why do you even _have _to get married?"

Kikyou looked startled. "No one has suggested that before, but that wouldn't be a good idea anyways…" She looked glum. "You see, how will the Royal Higurashi Line continue if there are no children? Our family have ruled for centuries here, and the land has been mostly tranquil since we arrived. There haven't been many wars…"

"Does it have to be now? That you get married?" Inuyasha asked, feeling bad for Kikyou.

"No. Not necessarily," Kikyou stood up, leaning against the rails of the balcony and looking below. "I could get married after Mother dies, but I'd rather start searching now. Mother thinks that it would be better to find a husband that isn't a Prince, Lord, or a Duke, one that can relate to our people, so we can improve laws and the country in general."

Inuyasha joined her, walking to her. He felt bad for Kikyou, but he still felt entranced by her beauty. "I understand why you're under so much pressure…," he said, his voice trailing off.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou looked over at him, "You are not a Lord, Prince, or Duke. You are a regular man and yet seem different from the others… You do not seem like the kind of person who is power-hungry, like most of the men who tried to speak with me. You didn't act like I was the key to a possible Kingdom. _You _seem like the worthiest candidate for a promising husband here."

"W—what?" Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous. "You're not seriously thinking that _I_ could be your husband?"

"Yes, I am," said Kikyou, as Inuyasha took a step back. "You are perfect, Inuyasha. You are good-looking, a regular man, and I don't know why…" She took a few steps towards him, looking up at him with stars in her eyes, "But I have this strange attraction to you…"

"But, wait a minute— Lady Kikyou, this is a mistake, I---" he stammered.

"Call me Kikyou, please, Inuyasha?" she moved a little closer to him, "And I am not known to make many mistakes…" She pressed her lips against his.

For a second, Inuyasha didn't react, until Kikyou drew her arms around him. He relaxed, dimly noticing that the darkness around them was getting lighter. But he wasn't paying attention, as he pressed her closer against him. He,too, had felt an attraction to her the first time he had seen her, but he hadn't thought he had a chance with her…

Until now.

This was a mistake. Something was telling him this was a mistake. But it wasn't Myoga (who had disappeared several hours ago). It was himself.

He drew away from her.

"I know you must think I am terrible to have done that," said Kikyou's soft voice, "I know I was too hasty, but…"

"Wait, Kikyou," Inuyasha interrupted, "I need to tell you something—this—this won't work out."

"What? Why?" Kikyou let go of him, staring up into his dark eyes, "Is something wrong? You don't want to give us a chance?"

"Its not that," Inuyasha assured her, "I want to, but…" He hesitated, not wanting to reveal to Kikyou that he was a Hanyou. It was her reaction he was dreading…

"What's the problem?" Kikyou questioned, feeling a stab of worry. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"I wasn't being completely truthful with you," he said slowly, wondering how he would explain, "Kikyou, I'm not exactly a _normal _person per say…"

"Of course you aren't," said Kikyou, trying to smile, "You are special."

The sky around them had already begun to change into lighter shades with each passing minute. A sliver of the sun broke over the horizon.

"Kikyou, I'm not full human…" Inuyasha said again, "I am a Hanyou."

He began to change, his black hair and deep brown eyes became their original hues again, turning lighter until his hair became silvery white again and his eyes their vibrant amber. His fangs and claws were back, as were his ears.

All was silent while he transformed, and Kikyou drew back from him, shock written all over her face.

A/N : Oh my god! I cannot believe how many people like this story! Thanks so much, Clouds of the Sky, Archerelf, Artemisxmoon, silva flava, fluffylover666, Kisaki Hana, and rustyspoons! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! (happy sob) And thanks to anyone who just read...I keep trying to update as soon as I can, and end up updating really late. But I try...sorry!


End file.
